Internal combustion engines for heavy-duty and industrial applications are typically fuelled by diesel. However, the use of natural gas as an alternative to diesel is of increasing interest. Natural gas is relatively abundant and relatively cheap, and can, in principle, provide similar levels of power to diesel whilst producing lower particulate and nitrogen oxide (NOx) emissions.
Natural gas can be used in place of diesel to fuel a compression-ignition engine, in which combustion of the fuel occurs as a result of compression of the air-fuel mixture in the cylinder. However, because natural gas has a higher auto-ignition temperature than diesel, it can be necessary to initiate combustion with a pilot injection of diesel fuel before introducing the natural gas to the combustion chamber.
In one type of natural gas-powered engine, known as a high-pressure direct injection (HPDI) engine, both natural gas and diesel are injected directly into the combustion chamber. Due to the space constraints in an engine cylinder head, it is desirable to inject both fuels using one fuel injector per cylinder. This requires a fuel injector that is specially adapted to keep the two fuels separate within the injector, and to deliver independently the respective fuel at the appropriate time.
One such ‘dual fuel’ injector is described in International Patent Application Publication No. WO 00/15956. In this example, a fuel injector with a concentric twin nozzle arrangement is provided. Inner and outer valve needles are engageable at their lower ends with respective valve seats to control the flow of fuel through respective inner and outer sets of outlets. The outer valve needle controls the injection of natural gas through the outer set of outlets, and the inner valve needle controls the injection of diesel through the inner set of outlets. The outer valve needle is tubular to accommodate the inner valve needle, and the inner set of outlets is formed at a tip of the outer valve needle.
The inner and outer valve needles are controlled independently by two electromagnetic control valves, which are configured to control the pressure of a control fluid (normally diesel fuel) within respective control chambers for the inner and outer valve needles. Each control chamber is connected to a source of control fluid at relatively high pressure. Each control valve is operable to connect the respective control chamber to a low-pressure drain for the control fluid. In this way, opening of each control valve causes a reduction in the pressure of the control fluid in the corresponding control chamber, resulting in opening of the corresponding valve needle.
It is a challenge to accommodate the various injector components within an acceptable housing due to space limitations under the engine cover, particularly in a dual fuel injector where two actuators are required to provide the actuation means for the two valve needles.
It is with a view to addressing this problem that the present invention provides an improved fuel injector which is suitable for use in injecting two different fuel types.